Majutsu Kurosaki
"Magic is not just some toy anybody can use. It is a sacred art that transforms the lowest of losers to the greatest of foes." -Majutsu Majitsu is a senior student of (school) in the highschool section of the campus. He is also the leader and founder of the Blitzwehr faction. He is seen either in the faction's Headquarters or walking the halls between classes. He's coined a habit and passtime of twirling his staff, so most people have to keep a good distance away to keep from getting hit, which may be purely by accident in most cases. The staff he wields is a magic-imbued combination of bamboo and oak, making it lightweight and resistant to most melee attacks and blocks. He named it "Erendale" after a close friend he once had. =Background= He was born and raised into the wealthy Kurosaki family, and had his way paved into any school he wished to go to. He was very impersonable and paranoid at a young age, sticking to himself alone. In his hours at home, he'd be taught martial arts and basic sword combat in order to protect himself in any fights he may face. He was never strong, but his speed was unmatched, so he stuck to pressure points and easy escapes. Unknown to most until his junior year in highschool, he had been trained in secret in the family's magical prowess. Being one of the strongest magic users of the family yet, he decided to start a faction in the school's domains to assert his dominance over others in the school. He took up the title that his Father gave him when he was born: The Black Mage. =Personality= In his starting years of school, he seemed to be mad, angrily and psycotically mad, driving everybody away with the way he acted. This caused him to be hated by many people. Into his Junior year, he changed into a more antisocial character, not talking to anybody. When he formed his faction and started recruiting, he had a change of heart, which was at first difficult to work with. After much work establishing his faction as a decent major power in the faction wars, he has finally got a handle on himself. Around other students and during classes, he is a kinder, happier person, but when he is out on the fields fighting, he is a calculative mind, a sinister ruthlessness in his tactical gaze. He has put a handle on his psycotic tendencies and only lets them loose in fights. He's usually seen wearing a common school uniform, along with a wrist watch that doubles as an electro-magnetic jammer. =Skills and Abilities= *Magic *Martial Arts (Pressure Point system) *Speed Sword (Fast-paced sword style that uses katanas, dao, shortswords, and knives) *Boshido *Track (School Club) =Weaknesses= *Surprise: Miscalculating causes him to fall into a panic attack, making him want to retreat. *Over-powering Strength: He has to back off and recalculate if he is over-powered. *Madness: If certain triggers are hit he'll either explode in anger, or fall into psycotic rambling. These triggers he has hidden away so they can't be used against him. *Magic resistance: Magic resistant areas severly cut his power, leaving him to his martial arts and sword skills. Category:Characters Category:Faction Founders Category:Blitzwehr